1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a toothbrush containing a toothpaste dispenser therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved toothbrush device enclosing a flexible toothpaste dispenser within the handle whereby when cleaning the teeth, the toothpaste is caused to flow from the toothpaste dispenser to the plurality of bristles of the toothbrush member by pressing the handle against the dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of toothbrush devices which are well known in the prior art which utilize a toothpaste dispenser therein. However, the toothpaste flows continuous from a toothpaste dispenser to a plurality of bristles through an opening whereby it is good for only a single brushing. Thus, none of the known conventional toothbrush devices provide a toothbrush member containing a flexible toothpaste dispenser disposed therein which is provided with an on/off switch so that the toothpaste dispenser can be used a multiplicity of times and readily reloaded by merely changing the toothpaste dispenser.